Ardiente Navidad
by Majo Walles
Summary: Yaoi - Trunks y Gohan disfrutan mucho de su compañía mutua. Respuesta al reto "31 drabble en 31 días" del foro oesed. 10 de Diciembre


**Ardiente Navidad**

 **Resumen:** Trunks y Gohan disfrutan mucho de su compañía mutua.

Respuesta al reto "31 drabble en 31 días" del foro oesed.

10 de Diciembre

 **Categoría:** Dragon Ball Z

 **Personaje:** Gohan, Trunks

 **Géneros** : Humor, Romance

 **Advertencias** : Chan, Lemon

 **Clasificación** : NC-17

 **Completo** : Sí

 **Capítulos** : Único

 **Disclaimers** : Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

-¿Qué haces aquí, Trunks?

Gohan acababa de terminar su ronda de entrenamientos cuando vio al adolecente apoyado en la puerta, aparentemente tenía mucho rato ahí.

-Sólo te miraba –Trunks sonrió ante la cara roja de Gohan.

Había sido un acierto el que su madre hubiera podido ayudar a Gohan cuando él viajo en el tiempo. Cuando volvió a su época y su madre le llevó a la habitación donde Gohan estaba conectado a muchas maquinas le dijo que se demoraría bastante en despertar. Pasó un año para que el higo del mítico Goku despertara. Cuando lo hizo le contó todo lo que pasó en ese tiempo. Le habló del viaje en el tiempo y que los androides ya no eran una amenaza. Gohan se sorprendió, pero se alegró de que el pequeño que fue su pupilo hubiera vencido, pero por sobre todo, que hubiera sobrevivido.

Gohan admitió sus sentimientos por el menor cuando este en un arranque de rabia le gritó que no lo entendía, que nunca sabría de su amor. Gohan había sostenido su rostro con cuidado y le había besado diciéndole que si lo sabía.

Desde ese día se habían vuelto pareja y Bulma estaba feliz con ello. Su hijo era su mayor tesoro y Gohan era como un hijo más. No había nadie mejor para el otro.

-No te creo –le dijo acercándose dando un beso a su pareja de manera superficial.

-Mi madre quiere que te empiches a arreglar para la cena de navidad.

-Vamos entonces, no queremos que la suegra se moleste.

-Tonto –dijo golpeándolo en el hombro cuando lo sostuvo por la cintura.

Se besaron un rato, pero la temperatura inevitablemente subía más y más. Las manos de ambos se engancharon en el cuerpo del otro. Gohan lo sostuvo con más fuerza y lo impulso logrando que Trunks afirmara con sus piernas el cuerpo del mayor. Luego se encaminó hasta la pared para poder apoyar el cuerpo del joven príncipe y lo beso con desespero mientras le quitaba la ropa con premura.

-Gohan… a la ducha –alcanzó a decir mientras era desnudado. No quería que su madre los atrapara así si es que se le ocurría ir por ellos.

Gohan camino con dificultad, pero en cuanto llegó a las duchas dio l agua y bajó a Trunks para que se diera vuelta y se apoyara en la pared y lo penetró sin espera. Muy diferente a la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, cuando preparó el cuerpo de su amante. Ahora, ya un a un año de su primera vez, la preparación la dejaba para las noches, donde los juegos previos eran lo más importante.

-Caliente –se quejó el más joven.

-Lo siento –estiró la mano y apago el agua. Era mejor para evitar caerse.

Trunks disfrutaba de cada embestida, de cada beso dejado en su espalda, cada caricia.

-Déjame girar –le pidió-. Quiero estar frente a ti.

-Eres tan adorable –dijo saliendo de su cuerpo. Lo giro y tomó su pierna para dejarla anclada en su cadera y apuntar su miembro a la entrada de su amante.

-Es tan bueno –dijo disfrutando. Puso las manos en el cuello de su amante y lo atrajo para poder besarlo con tranquilidad. Sintiendo esa experta lengua pasearse dentro de la suya-. Te amo.

-Y yo, Trunks –dijo embistiendo con fuerza y descargándose en su interior.

-Cálido, demasiado –dijo soltando el aire y sintiendo como la mano de su pareja en su miembro lo ayudaba llegar al orgasmo.

-Será mejor que esta vez sí nos vistamos, o sino tu madre vendrá por nosotros.

-Lo dices, pero aun así no lo sacas –dijo sintiendo como el miembro flácido de su amante se mantenía llenándolo.

-Será que no me quiero separar de ti –dijo al tiempo que dejaba un beso en el cuello del menor.

-¡Y será mejor que estén en cinco minutos en el comedor si no quieren saber porque me casé con Vegeta! –gritó desde afuera del baño, logrando que a los jóvenes se les helara la sangre.

Fin


End file.
